


Don't leave me

by Restekel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: Peter loses May and has to live with her brothers family, or his own personal hell





	1. Where everything went wrong

It wasn't supposed to be like this, She wasn't supposed to leave him either, he was supposed to be Spider-Man, how could he save New York, if he couldn't even save his own family.

Peter was at Tony's when it happened, he was working on upgrades to his suit, him and Tony got a whole lot closer after Titan, they reserved Fridays and Saturday for spending time together, Peter slept over at the compound every Friday, and started customizing the room that Tony wasn't joking about.

Tony and Peter we're watching a movie when Peters cell phone rang with an unidentified number, he hesitantly picked it up, Tony watched from next to him as Peters face morphed into pain, a few second lated he dropped the phone and broke down.

"Hey kid, what happened, look at me." Tony ran down to Peters level and put his hands onto Peters trembling shoulders.

"It- it was May."

Tony looked into Peters eyes.

"She was-was hit by a truck, She di-died on impact."

Peter launched himself into Tonys arms and started sobbing, Tony held tight onto Peter, hoping that it might help, they stayed like that for five minutes.

"Where am I going to go?"

"I don't know kid."

"They said they found some family that I could stay with, they were apart of Mays side."

"Do you want to head out yet?"

Peter shook his head no, and buried himself deeper into Tonys chest.

After a little while, Tony looked down at Peter, he had fallen asleep from exhaustion, Tony slowly picked up the kid and brought him to his room, he placed Peter down and pulled the covers over top of him.

"Friday, let me know if anything happens to him."

"Yes sir."

Tony took one more glance at the kid before walking over to his own room next to Peters.

\---------------Time Skip-------------

They had arrived at the hospital half an hour ago, Peter sat next to Tony while him and the doctor had started planning May's funeral, Peter stared at the wall in shock at what had happened in the last couple of days.

Peter looked over when the doctor left the room.

"You good kid?" 

"I miss her."

"I know, but i'm here when ever you need me, you just need to call."

"Thank you Tony."

"Anytime Pete." 

Just as Peter finished his sentence the door opened once more and the doctor stepped in once again.

"Are you ready to meet your new family Peter?"

"Go ahead bud, i'll be right behind you."

"I guess I am."

The doctor called for outside the door, and a family of three stepped inside.

"Peter this is May's family, Her brother Casper Reilly, his wife Darla Reilly, and their son Fabian Reilly."

"Um... Hi." Peter said hesitantly 

"Hi sweetheart, we're so excited for you to join our family." Darla spoke up running up to Peter and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's really nice to meet you."

"Such a gentleman." 

"Do you want me to head to your apartment to get everything?" Tony asked while walking up to Peter.

"Sure."

Tony ruffled Peters hair before walking out of the hospital.

"Would you like to come check out your new home Pete?" Casper asked from next to his son.

"I guess..."

"Fabian can you grab his stuff and head to the car."

"Of corse father."

Fabian grabbed Peters bag and sweater from the bench and ran to the parking lot.

"Lets head off shall we?" Darla motioned towards the door, before the three joined Fabian inside their car.

\----

Peter stared out the window, watching as the skyscrapers of New York went past them, he wanted this whole thing to be over, for him to be flying in the sky as Spider-man, to save people in danger, to forget everything that Peter Parker was experiencing.

The Reilly's car drove into a parking garage and parked into a spot near the door, everybody exited the car and walked into the elevator, Casper pushed the 7th floor button, after a few seconds the door opened once again and they all exited the elevator.

They walked down the hall to room 722, Darla unlocked the door and went inside, her family following.

"I want to thank-" Peter was cut off.

"Shut up." Darla suddenly went cold. "We, do not want you here, but we care for May and her last wishes. There will be some rules around here, 1. No cellphones, you will hand it over to us. 2. No leaving the house after you get home from school, and no friends over. 3. You will drop all contact with Anthony Stark, we don't need him on our case. Do you understand?"

"Yes." 

"Yes Ma'am."

"Yes Ma'am." 

"If you break any of these rules, you will be punished, now Fabian show Peter to his room."

Fabian smirked as he lead Peter to the small guest room, with an air mattress.

"Your life is going to be hell from now on." Fabian said before left Peter, closing the door behind him, after a few minutes he heard Caspers footsteps and a lock of the door. 

Peter sat on the deflated air mattress and weeped.


	2. A few months after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets up with Tony again.

On the first day Tony had been by to drop off Peters stuff, Peter said a quick goodbye, and went back inside the house. 

A couple weeks after Tony tried to text him when Peter hadn't come by for their weekly night, he only got a text back saying that Peter wasn't going to be coming by anymore, Tony thought it was something to do with how Peter got the news in the compound with Tony.

A month after Tony saw Peter exiting his school, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his hood was up, his backpack and cloths were torn, Tony tried to go up to him, but Peter only ran away.

Two months after, Spider-man was confirmed dead on the news, nobody had seen the beloved hero, and Tony hadn't gotten an update from Karen saying that Peter had put the suit on.

Three months after Tony tried to go see Peter in person, he wasn't home, and the Reilly's didn't say when he would be.

Little did he know that Peter was home, and that he needed Iron Man to come save him, but nobody would hear that any time soon.

\-------------

"Our family has been invited to one of Starks expos, and he expects you to be there, we will go, but you won't be talking to him." Darla had unlocked Peters room a couple hours after school, she had come inside telling him the news that he needed.

"Do you understand?'

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good." She left again locking the door on the way out.

Peter stared lifelessly at his ceiling, hoping that Tony could take him away from this place, take away all the pain that this new family was brought with them, to make him feel human again, the Reilly's had taken him out of school, and made him stay home and do all their work all day instead.

Peter winced as he moved his back, all the bruises and cuts still hurt after he had snuck food for his metabolism so that he wouldn't pass out or die.

He has considered escaping once or twice, that was put down quickly when bars were installed in his window, and with his slowed down metabolism he had barely any strength to get up.

Maybe this trip would change everything.

\------------------

A week after Darla had come into his room telling him that they were going on a trip, they had all packed and were on a plane over to Vancouver to see Tony and his new expo.

Peter stared out the window for the entire 5 and a half hour flight, his music couldn't drown out Fabian's glee of seeing the Anthony Stark, and staying in one of his houses.

Peter internally happily screamed as they landed on the tarmac, he needed to see Tony again, he needed some normality in his life.

As they exited the airport Darla squeezed his shoulder hard, he knew it meant 'say anything or do anything or you will regret it.' and he quickly swallowed his excitement for the week.

"Pete, It's good to see you again."

"Hi, Mr.Stark."

"I thought we were past the whole Mr.Stark thing."

"Old habits I guess."

"Alright then... How are you doing."

"I'm fine, the Reilly's are a great family."

"Thats great, lets head over to the house before the sun sets."

"Who's going to be there?" 

"The whole crew Pete." 

They entered Tonys car, Happy greeted them with his own version of a smile, for once in the few months that Peter had been with the Reilly's he felt sorta happy.

"You good kid? I haven't heard you babble away."

"Jet lag."

40 min later the car came to a stop outside of a large house with multiple different cars in front of it, Peter walked next to Tony, hoping to stay as far away from his 'new family' as he could.

"Hey Happy, do you want to take the Reilly's to their room, I'll take Peter to his."

"Im sorry Anthony, but can he be with us." Darla spoke up.

"What do you want kid?" Tony asked Peter, Darla glared at him. 

"I want to be in my room."

"Alright kid, come with me then." Tony placed his hand on Peters shoulder.

"No Peter, I asked for you to be near us." Darla grabbed onto Peters arm harshly, Tony felt Peter flinch from under his hand.

"The kid has his own room in this house, maybe he just wants some familiar things." Before Darla could speak up they were gone.

"I can tell your not ok, you used the code word."

"No, I didn't, My life is fine."

"There it is again. You need to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong, I just miss May."

"The team misses you, I miss you."

"I told you, I'm too busy to be Spider-man any more."

"I don't mean just Spider-man, I miss having you around the labs, the team misses having you around."

"I... Miss you too." Peter looks away from Tonys eyes.

"Then come over once a week, maybe even twice."

"I can't, I have too many extracurriculars."

Peter stops outside his room, his eyes start to water, he quickly controls it before Tony finds out, before a largish body slams into him.

Fabian is on top of Peter laughing his head off, Peters back feels like it is on fire and his vision momentary goes black.

"You ok Pete?" Tony, he's talking, trying to get Peter up, Fabian is still laughing, and Natasha runs into the room after hearing the commotion.

"I'm good." Another lie, thats all he ever does these days.

Tony helps Peter to his feet, his back aching every step.

"Mum's looking for you Peter." Fabian calls from the other side of the corridor, Peter freezes, he knows what will come if he goes over to Darla, he broke too many of the rules today.

"Hey, you ok kid?" Peter flinches when Tony puts his hand on Peters shoulder, it's too much, he needs to escape, he barley registers Tony's yell for help before he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And Wow, the support on that last chapter, I posted it at 2:30 in the morning, and open my laptop up at 9:00 and already 348 hits, 28 kudos and 3 comments.
> 
> That made my day!
> 
> THANK YOU


	3. Secrets

Tony watches over Peter like a hawk, something happened to him over at the Reilly's, it had been 10 minutes since Peter had passed out.

Tony called for help as soon as it happened, He was talking to Peter when Fabian came running down the hall running right into Peter, he watched as Peter let out a yelp, he knew Peter should have been able to dodge that with his Spider-sense, Peter stayed laying on the floor even after Fabian had gotten off of him.

"You ok Pete?" 

"Im good." Tony knows something is wrong with his kid, he tries to help him up, and is able to get Peter back on his feet.

Tony looks over to Fabian when he calls to Peter "Mum's looking for you Peter."

He feels the kid stiffen underneath of his hand, he tries to call for him a couple of times, but Peter stands frozen for about 20 seconds before his body drops to the floor.

He tries to get Peter to stir even a little bit, but there is nothing, he vaguely remembers hearing Natasha running off to get Bruce.

Tony picks up Peter to take him to his bed, he notices how light Peter is, even for his stature.

A few minutes after he is able to get Peter to his bed, Nat and Bruce come running in.

"What happened Tony?" Bruce asks as he walks over to Peter.

"He froze up and passed out."

"It could be emotional trauma from May's death."

"He was good until that kid came running up to him."

"Sir?"

"What is it Friday?"

"Darla Reilly is requesting to see Peter."

"Lock the door."

"Why Tony?" Natasha asked from the couch in Peters room.

"I don't think that Peter wants to see her anytime soon."

"Tony, she is his guardian."

"I know, but I want to keep him away from them, I don't trust them."

"Let me in to see my kid Anthony!" All of them except Natasha jumped at the woman's voice at the door, banging her fist loudly on it.

Tony turned to Peter when he started to stir from the noise, he rushed over to the bed and helped him sit up.

"You good kid?"

"Head hurts."

"Open this door right now!" Peter froze at the voice on the other side of the door.

"Don't." Peter shook. "Please don't."

"Friday, ask Happy to escort Ms. Reilly back to her room." 

"Yes sir." 

Tony turned back to Peter and watched as he visibly shook, He looked to Natasha, she nodded her head as she left the room.

"Pete, your not ok, please tell us what happened."

"No, I have to go, I broke the rules."

Bruce looked to Tony in shock.

"What rules Pete?" 

Peter shook his head and tried to get up.

"No kid, you need to stay here."

"No, they'll hurt me if I break the rules." Peter said as he tried to get us again, Tony quickly pushed him back down so that he wouldn't hurt himself.

"He's not in his right mind Tony, look at his eyes, they're glassed over, like a memory." Bruce pointed to Peter who was staring off into space.

"Pete, listen to me, we will help you, you just need to tell us what happened."

"NO!" Peter jumped out of bed and ran over to the locked door, Tony only had a few seconds to catch him before he fell back down to the floor.

"Bruce something is definitely wrong."

\-----------------

It had been a few hours since Peter had passed out again, Natasha went looking for any evidence but found nothing, Bruce and Tony watched over Peter's vitals, they noticed how malnourished he was, and they spotted the bruises on his back.

Peter had only woken up an hour before, he went back to being quiet and giving one word answers.

Tony and Bruce had been trying to get Peter to talk for the past hour, they stopped when they saw Darla in the doorway.

"We're leaving, Peter is doing no good here with you." Peter looked towards her with some type of fear in his eyes.

"Come on Pete, we leave now."

"Yes Darla." She walked over to Peter and placed her hand on his shoulder to lead him away.

"Pete?" Tony walked over to the kid and gave his hair a quick ruffle. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." He said while giving a quick nod.

Tony watched as the family drove off with Happy back to the airport, he felt some kind of uneasiness letting Peter go once again, but he thought it might be better if he did.


	4. Help

He knew this would happen when they returned to the house, he knew that he had broken almost every rule that Darla had set out for him, he knew that he should have told Tony what was going on.

But he didn't, he couldn't, what if the Reilly's found out, what if Tony sent him back after, it would just be worse for him.

He missed the team, he missed his freedom, he missed being Peter.

But who could help him if he didn't know where to go after, would being along be worse than this, probably, at least he had a roof over his head, and food some of the time.

It hurt, he didn't have time to mourn May, they only caused pain to him, he wanted to give up, he wanted to get away.

How could he?

He tried to go to a different world as the Reilly's beat him up, the marks on his back said differently.

They hurt him for about ten minutes before walking away leaving him bleeding on the cold floor, he got up after another 5, and walked over to his room.

\----------------

Around midnight Peter check if his room was still unlocked, it was.

He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat so his healing factor would work, he looked at the pantry and fridge, they were both locked so that he couldn't get in, he looked at the counter, there were apples and bananas that were off.

That would have to do.

He walked over and quickly took one of each, before running back to his room quietly closing the door after him.

He made quick work of the food, his stomach started to hurt a few minutes after, but he felt some of the bruises become less painful.

Peter tried to go back to sleep, but he felt dizzy and sick, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to eat.

Peter jumped as the door slammed against the wall, Darla had burst into the room yelling about Peter breaking the rules once again.

She grabbed him by the hair and gave a large slap to his face, he crumpled on the floor clutching the new injury.

Darla went to grab him again, but another hand stopped hers.

Tony.

\-------------------

"Pete?" Tony walked over to the kid and gave his hair a quick ruffle, planting a bug in his hair so that he could listen to the Reilly family. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." He said while giving a quick nod.

Tony watched as the family drove off with Happy back to the airport, he felt some kind of uneasiness letting Peter go once again, but he thought it might be better if he did, he would probably get some evidence of what the Reilly's were doing to his kid.

He listened to them hurt Peter, he listened to the creak of the door as Peter went to get food, he listened to the utter fury of Darla's voice when she noticed that Peter broke a rule.

Little did they know that Tony was listening from the roof of their apartment, so that he could go in at any time to grab Peter.

He used the Iron man suit to get inside the house and stop Darla from hurting Peter even more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as she faced her rage onto him.

"I can do what ever the hell I want to this kid." 

"Not to my kid."

"But he's not yours is he?"

"He will be soon." Tony grabbed her other hand and cuffed her, pushing her over to the couch and making her sit down, far away from Peter.

He walked back over to the trembling kid, kneeling down to his sitting height, he wasn't ready for Peter to jump into his arms, breaking down after so long.

"Ive got you, they won't hurt you any more."

"Thank you Tony." Peter sobbed into his shoulder.

Tony just tightened the hug.

They stayed like that for about ten minutes.

"I don't feel so good." Tony looked into Peters eyes, he had gone really pale in the last ten minutes.

"Whats wrong." he panicked, the last time Peter said that he was disappearing.

"The rooms spinning, and it's getting hard to breath." 

Tony looked over to the discarded Apple and Banana peels.

"Friday scan." 

"It seems there are traces of tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride in the fruit."

Tony looked back to Peter and noticed that he was having a hard time getting air into his lungs.

"Did you eat that?" Peter nodded his head.

"No wonder you got sick." "Friday call Bruce, and tell him to get the med bay ready."

"Yes sir."

"Come on Pete, we need to get back to the compound."

"Everything's blurry, I can't see anything."

"Friday what are the symptoms."

"Low body temperature, Blurred vision, Nausea and vomiting, Difficulty in breathing, or halt in breathing, elevating then dropping blood pressure, possible coma, Blue lips and fingernails, Headache, weakness, and seizures and tremors."

"Shit, Kid what are you feeling at the moment."

"I feel dizzy, its getting really hard to breath, its really cold, my head is pounding, my body feels like led, and I'm starting to feel shaky."

"Ok, Fuck we need to get you to Bruce right now." Tony stood up, Peter tried to follow but fell back down before his whole body started to seize.

"No no no no, kid we need to get you help right now."

Tony turned to Darla who was laughing her head off.

"Thats what happens when he breaks the rules."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride is a real poison, more known as eye drops, and those are all the real symptoms.
> 
> who else hates Darla's guts, she's based off of a person from a show me and my class watched, we all decided to hate her, and thats who she is based off of, a very christian soccer mom.
> 
> Thanks for reading, the support is awesome!


	5. Save him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look more to this chapter that was accidentally deleted while moving platforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look more to this chapter that was accidentally deleted while moving platforms

Tony just about killed Darla, he knew he shouldn't have trusted her, he knew he should have just taken Peter from the start, then none of this would have happened.

The only thing stopping him from ending her here and now was when Peter stopped seizing, a minute after he stopped he opened his eyes and looked to Tony.

Tony knew what his priorities were, to get Peter some help, and thats exactly what he did, he formed the bleeding edge armour around him, picked up Peter and flew through the ready made hole in the Reilly's wall.

Tony noticed that Peters lips had gone a scary tinge of blue, and that his breathing was ragged and uneven.

It took him 15 minutes to get back to the compound, and another 5 to get from the door to the med bay, Bruce was already set up and waiting for them.

"They poisoned him."

"With what Tony?"

"Tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride."

"Who the hell uses eye drops to poison somebody?"

"Who the hell poisons a 16 year old kid."

"Ok, I need fluids, activated charcoal, and oxygen."

Tony ran off to the lab to get the activated charcoal, while Bruce got him hooked up to fluids and oxygen.

Peter was barely awake, he watched as Bruce and Tony ran around him trying to get the tetrahydrozoline hydrochloride out of his system, he was starting to feel worse by the second.

Bruce noticed that Peter was about to pass out.

"Tony he needs to stay awake, if he passes out he might not come out."

"Peter you need to stay with us, Please."

"Hurts."

"I know buddy, we're trying to help, but you need to stay awake, for Bruce, and Nat, and Steve, and the whole team, for me... Can you do that?"

"Im tired."

"Stay awake until we give you the all clear kid." "Lets talk about something, what about Ned, how is he doing?"

"I don't know, haven't seen him in weeks."

"What about Star Wars, any new theory's?"

"Not that I can remember."

"What about Karen, thats a weird name."

"I miss her, I haven't spoken to her since May died."

"Hey Friday, can you add Karen to this room for right now."

"Yes sir."

"Karen?" Peter looked to the ceiling hopefully.

"Hello Peter."

"Its really good to talk to you again."

"Yes, I haven't heard from you in quite a while."

"Sorry about that."

"No worries Peter."

Tony watched Peter with a smile on his face, only Peter could talk to an Ai as if it was a real person with feelings, he also noticed that Peters eyes had cleared quite a bit as he was talking to Karen, he was thankful for that.

"He's in the save zone once again Tony." Bruce said from over by the machine measuring Peters vitals.

Tony let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding, he watched as Peter yawned.

"Can he get some rest now?"

"Yes, we just need to check on him every once in a while."

"I'll stay with him Bruce, thank you."

"Anytime, we all care for the kid." 

Tony heard the elevator open and as Bruce left the med bay.

"Hey Pete, you can get some sleep now."

"Thank you Tony." Peter yawned

"Anytime kid, I'll be here when you wake up."

\------------------

Tony woke up at midnight Friday telling him that Peter was having a nightmare.

He bolted up out of the chair that he was sitting in and ran over to Peter.

"Hey, hey kid you need to calm down, it's ok your in the compound."

Tony tried to get Peter to stop thrashing around, mumbling about being back at the Reilly's.

"Peter it's ok, I have you, I won't let them hurt you anymore."

Tony grabbed onto Peters shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, instantly Peter calmed down and woke up.

"Tony?"

"Yeah, I've got you."

Tony felt Peter hold onto him tightly, Tony held him just as tight, He started rubbing circles on Peters back when he heard him sob into his shoulder.

"I've got you Pete, They're not going to touch you ever again."

"But what if I have to go back?"

"Then they'll have to deal with Iron man."

"Where will I go now?"

"You can stay here with me, would you like that?"

"Yeah, I would." 

Tony held Peter in his arms until the kid fell asleep again, the moment that Peter was snoring Tony placed Peter back into the med bay bed, before leaving the room and calling Pepper.

"Hey Pep, can you get some Foster care forms?"


	6. Recovery

pper had been surprised that Tony had asked her for Foster care forms, but she got some for him to fill out for the next day.

She knew that Peter and Tony had gotten close over the past few months, and that Peter was dealing with living with a new family, she had heard about what happened with the Reilly's, and had also wanted to bash their heads with a mallet, she cared for Peter, he was the son she always wanted, he brightened up a room instantly, and made bad days better, so when she heard the news she was out for blood.

"Everybody else has the family covered, you just need to help me with the forms." Tony had told her over the phone at 1:00 at night.

The morning that social services opened she was in to get the forms.

It was 9:00 in the morning and Pepper was walking to the med bay to get the forms over to Tony, she walked into the room where they were keeping Peter for the time being, when she got inside she found Tony and Peter both fast asleep, Tony was sitting in the chair next to Peters bed, keeping one hand on the sheets, while Peter slept peacefully in the bed, still hooked up to all the machines that Bruce had connected to him the day before.

Peppers heart broke at the sight of Peter, Bruises and cuts all over his pale face, heart monitor beeping next to him, along with the oxygen mask still on his face.

'How could somebody do this to a child?' She asked herself.

She walked over to Tony and shook his shoulder.

"Tony, I have those forms you asked me for." He slowly woke up and looked over to her.

"Thanks." He smiled up at her before taking the forms out of her hand.

"How is Peter doing today?"

"Better than yesterday, they poisoned him so that he wouldn't eat the food in their house... we almost lost him."

Pepper saw the pain in his eyes, she wasn't there when the whole thing down, but she cared for Peter just as much as Tony did, and it broke her heart to know if they weren't there when they were, that they could have lost him again.

"And what about the family?"

"They escaped while I was getting Peter to the compound."

"Do you think they'll come after him again?"

"I don't think they're that idiotic." "We just need to focus on getting him better, and in a good home."

"Like ours?"

"Yeah, it would be nice to have him around permanently."

\----------------------------

Pepper had left a few hours earlier with the filled out forms, Tony knew that they wanted to have Peter around, it was more of a struggle with the compound and where Peters school was, but Tony pushed that thought aside for another time, Peter wouldn't be going back for a few weeks at least.

Tony looked over to Peter when the heart monitor sped up a little bit, he noticed that Peter was starting to wake up once again.

"Morning Pete."

"Morning Tony."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, my head still hurts and I feel a little dizzy."

"Thats much better than yesterday." 

Tony smiled down at Peter, he was already starting to look much better, and the cuts and bruises were starting to heal after Peters metabolism finally got the nutrients that it needed for his healing factor.

"Pepper came by this morning."

"How is she?"

"She's doing great, even brought some Foster care forms with her."

"Wait, you guys are going to foster me?"

"Yep, didn't I say that last night?"

"I can't remember, but... Wow."

"Better get used to having me around kid."

\----------------------------------------

It had been about 2 days since Tony brought Peter to the compound, they had both stayed in the med bay room until Peter was released to go back into his own room, he felt much more comfortable in his room with all of his possessions that Tony went over to the Reilly's to collect.

Tony had insisted that he stayed with Peter until he was completely better but Peter argued that Tony's room was right next door and that Friday would alert him of anything.

On the fourth day that Peter was in the compound, Pepper came running into the room holding approved Foster care forms, they spent their first night as a true family watching different movies while eating popcorn and ice-cream, Peter was sandwiched between the two adults, content with where he had ended up.

Tony still had to run into Peter's room every night to help with the nightmares that Peter still had from the Reilly's, some were worse than others.

Peter was all clear to get up when ever he wanted after the fifth day, his wounds were mostly gone and the poison worked it's was out of his system.

Tony hadn't told Peter about how they still hadn't found the Reilly's after they left their apartment that night, Tony knew that Peter would become too paranoid about it, and he wouldn't let it drop.

The avengers came by once in a while to say hi to Peter, they always appreciated having him around the compound after a battle, so they helped him recover, and relieved his boredom with training and bored games.

After three weeks Tony called somebody to come visit Peter.


	7. Old Friend

Tony was waiting for somebody to come to the compound, somebody that could probably help Peter become himself again.

He walked to the main entrance when he heard Friday announce that their guest was there, the guest was way too excited for his own good, Tony knew that Peter needed that back in his life.

Tony told the guest to follow him to the main room.

"I'll go grab him, he's just in his room."

Tony walked over to Peter's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey kid, somebody's here to see you." Peter opened the door with a wary expression.

"Who?"

"Well your just going to have to come see."

Peter ran in front of Tony to the main room.

"Holy shit! Ned!"

"Peter!"

Tony walked in when Peter was still frozen staring at the couch where his best friend was sitting, Peter took in his best friend for a minute before running over to Ned.

"I haven't seen you in months dude."

"It's a long story."

"The school said you got sick, and that you wouldn't be coming back, plus you never answered your phone, I thought you might have died on a mission or something."

"No, the Reilly's were just bad news... but they're gone, and Tony's fostering me now.""

"Wow, your living with Tony Stark?"

"Yeah... Hows everybody at school."

"Mixed reactions, Flash is glad, he got your spot in the decathlon, MJ actually asked where you were, and everybody else just believed the story from the school."

"Wait, MJ cares."

"Apparently."

"Thats new."

"Isn't everything with her new?"

"True."

"Hey Pete?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"Theres a surprise for you and Ned in your room."

Peter and Ned ran into Peters room, Tony smiled when he heard their excitement of the 7500 piece millennium falcon lego set that he had bought for them both to build together.

\----------------------------------

Tony hadn't seen Peter and Ned all day, it made him happy to know that Peter was getting back to his normal life, and he knew that Peter would need to go back to school soon, Tony was torn between buying back the tower so that Peter could have easier access to his school, or staying in the compound and home schooling Peter.

He would have to let Peter make that decision for himself.

When 6:00 came Ned was sent home for dinner, Tony was happy listening to Peter ramble on about the day, how him and Ned spent the whole time building lego and watching movies, and that he would need Ned to come over again soon so that they could finish constructing the massive set of legos.

Tony and Peter sat on the couch watching Star trek while eating their order of pizza, Peter got ham and pineapple "Pineapple does not belong on a pizza Peter." "But it's really good, and you don't even have to eat it Tony." they argue when deciding what flavours they want, while Tony got meat lovers.

Peter falls asleep on the couch halfway through the movie, and Tony would be lying if he didn't take a picture. (For memories)

The movie is almost over when Peter starts to mumble and toss and turn on the couch.

"No.... Please.........Why.."

"Pete?"

".....stop.....let..me...out!"

"Your ok." Tony rushed over next to Peter.  "Hey Pete, it's ok, your at the compound." Tony tried to shake him awake, the moment that his hand touched Peters shoulder, he bolted up and pushed Tony off of him.

"Woah, kid you need to wake up!"

Peter slowly came back after his nightmare, he looked to Tony sitting on the floor eyes wide at Peter.

"Did I do this?"

"It was an accident Pete."

"It was still me though." Peters eyes became shiny with tears, he locked eyes with Tony for a moment before getting up and running away.

"Peter, you didn't hurt me." Tony ran after him the moment that Peter moved from the couch.

Tony didn't expect it when Peter climbed up the glass window, he froze when Peter went through, he didn't think when he formed the suit around him to go looking for his kid.

\------------------

Peter always had his web slingers on, when he had hurt Tony he left, he couldn't deal with hurting anybody close to him, he's got Parker luck, he's always going to lose somebody that he cares about.

While running down the hall of the compound he noticed an open window, he looked and saw Tony following him, he did the only thing that he could think of at that time, crawl up the window, escape, and get away.

Which is why he was on the streets back in New York after hitching a ride on the back of a truck.

He wanted a true family, but he couldn't bare with himself if he lost another person in his life.

Just like his parents, Ben...

May.

He never went to her funeral, the Reilly's didn't take him, they locked him in his room and left him for the weekend, he never got to see her since the morning that he left for school, he hadn't gone into the room where they kept her body, he barely said goodbye to her that morning.

He knew where he needed to go, he needed to see her again, to say goodbye properly.

He walked through the streets of New York, knowing the route to the cemetery from the many times he visited Ben after school, or on the weekend with May.

When he looked up he realized he was already where he needed to be, at Ben's resting spot, next to his was May's, they had saved the spot for her so she could be with her husband again during death.

"Im sorry May."

"Im sorry I couldn't save you."

"Im sorry about not coming to see you sooner, I wanted to be there for you.... I couldn't."

"I want to respect your last wishes, and stay with your brother and his family, but how can I do that when they want nothing to do with me."

"I don't want to keep getting passed around from person to person."

"I want you and Ben to be back, you were my family, I don't know how to function and live without you guys."

"Please... just tell me something."

Peter dropped to his knees and sobbed into the dirt.

"I don't want to be alone."

"You don't have to be."


	8. Back

"I don't want to be alone." 

"You don't have to be." 

Peter looked up just as he felt a prick in his neck, he turned his head until he was eye to eye with Fabian.

"You put us on the wanted list, your going to pay for that."

Peters vision began to swim, the last thing he saw was the hateful eyes of Fabian.

\------------------------

Tony flew everywhere he could think of to find Peter, it was hard to find the kid when his phone was at home, and he didn't have his suit on him.

After about 2 and a half hours Tony headed back to the compound to see if Peter had come back on his own.

"Tony where have you been?" Pepper came rushing up to Tony worry shown all over her face.

"I was looking for Peter, he accidentally hurt me while having a nightmare, and ran away."

"Did you find him?"

"No, i've looked everywhere, he's nowhere to be found."

"I'll call around to see if anyones seen him."

"I'll go out and look again." Tony got back into his suit and headed for New York once again.

\-------------------------

Peter woke up, cuffed to a chair, in a dark musty room, his Spider-sense blaring at the back of his head.

He looked around once his eyes adjusted to the light of the room, he noticed a table near the wall, what was on it, he didn't want to know.

"Morning Peter." He knew that voice anywhere, Darla.

"You think you can put us on the Avengers radar, and come out unscarred?"

Peter stayed silent.

"The answer is no, it doesn't help that you and Anthony Stark have become buddy's."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Peter yelled.

"My daughter was killed when Stark was being careless, during the fight when the aliens came to earth for the first time, the building we were in collapsed when he shot and alien into it, my daughter never came out."

"So now I'm going to hurt something that he cares about... Thankfully the opportunity was placed in my hands when I learned it was May's nephew who was an intern for Anthony, or are you more than an intern these days? Father son type of relationship?"

"He's my mentor."

"Still, he cares about you, so generally, to get to him, we would need to get to you, and to get May to hand you over, she needed to go."

"No..." Peter froze.

"The driver was Casper in a mask." 'Nothing mattered.'

"You didn't." 'It couldn't be'

"We did." 'This is another dream'

"YOU KILLED HER!" He burst, he was Spider-man, he was supposed to stop people like this.

"Yes I did." But he didn't stop her.

\-----------------------------

Peter had been missing for over 24 hours, Tony looked everywhere, Pepper called the Avengers and every police station in New York.

Nobody had seen him.

Tony was fearing the worst, what if he died, would he be able to forgive himself?

"He's ok Tony, Peters a tough kid." Pepper sat next to him on the couch.

"But.."

"It's not going to help right now, we just need to keep looking."

"Boss?"

"What is it Fri?"

"Peter was spotted at the New York Cemetery at 11:57pm last night."

"Why is this only coming up now?"

"The video footage was hacked."

Pepper and Tony looked to each other, somebody had taken Peter from the cemetery, and hacked the footage to make it look like nothing happened.

"Friday, was anybody else seen in the footage?" Tony jumped off the couch, getting ready to go look again.

"Fabian Reilly's face came up."

"They really are that stupid."

\-------------------------------------

"Lets start with this first, shall we?" Darla asked Peter while holding up a kitchen knife.

"I'd rather not." Peter quipped, going behind his Spider-man mask.

Darla smirked at Peter, she walked over to him and nicked his collar with the knife, Peter bit his lip to avoid screaming.

She brought the knife close again, cutting down his chest, Peter could feel the blood starting to drip down the front of him.

She moved behind his chair and cut down the length of his forearm.

Peter was starting to feel dizzy again, from how much blood he was loosing from his chest.

"Isn't this fun Peter?"

He only glared at her.

"Lets try something new." Darla walked away and turned her back to Peter, quickly he pressed the help button on his web shooters, hopefully alerting Tony of his location. 

She looked over the table and picked up a taser gun, Darla looked over at Peters fear stricken face.

"This will be a shocking experience for you."

She walked back over to where Peter was sitting, she looked him in the eye before activating the taser and pushing it into his side.

She got pleasure from his screams.

\-----------------------------------------

"Sir, it seems that Mr. Parker has turned on his web shooter alert."

Tony and Pepper both jumped from where they were sitting in the lab looking for any traces of Peter.

"Bring it up Friday."

Tony grinned at the gps screen showing where Peter had ended up, he shared a smile with Pepper before calling the Avengers down to go rescue Peter.

\----------------------------

Peter had enough, he was stabbed, sliced, punched, kicked, and electrocuted, he hoped that the Reilly's hadn't done anything to his web shooters when they were getting him to where ever he was.

He was starting to get sleepy, but he knew he had to stay awake, for Tony, if not for himself.

His vocal chords had gone raw from all the screaming, once he started he couldn't stop, no matter the wound that Darla had added.

He knew he was loosing a lot of blood, and if they didn't get patched up soon that they would get infected, or he would bleed out.

Darla punched his face again with brass knuckles on, he screamed when his nose made a sickening crack.

He knew he was going to die here, he just hoped he could have talked to Tony one more time before he did, to say sorry for all the trouble he caused, to thank him for taking him in when nobody else would.

Peters last thought went to Tony, May, and the Avengers. 

At least he would get to see one of them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha you thought I was done
> 
> Nope


	9. Don't Leave

Tony flew as fast as he could to the warehouse that Darla was keeping Peter in, hopefully he wouldn't be too late, hopefully they could save Peter.

The quin-jet landed right outside the building.

"Friday scan for heat signatures."

"Only two, one seems to be cooler than the other."

"Avengers! We go in, get Peter, and capture the other person."

Nobody wasted time asking questions, they didn't know how bad Peter was, and they didn't want to find out if they would hurt him more.

"Tony, you go after Peter, we'll catch the other person." Steve said from next to him, Tony nodded his head in understanding.

Steve made the signal for everybody to enter, they burst into the door for the one room building.

To say Darla was surprised was an understatement, she jumped a foot in the air from her place near the table.

She looked towards the Avengers, then to Peter, she made a decision to pick up the kitchen knife and run over to Peter.

Tony realized what she was doing a second too late, he fired up his repulsers to hit her spot on, she collapsed on the floor in a heap a couple meters away from Peter.

He didn't fire in time to stop her from sinking the knife into Peters stomach.

Tony yelled, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the heart broken man.

He ran over to his kid looking at every injury that the she demon had implanted onto Peter.

"Tony?" Tony looked up as Peter squeaked out his name.

"Your going to be ok, I won't let you die." Tony rushed to help Peter, there was too much blood and too little time.

"Friday call Bruce, get him to set up the med bay."

"Thank you Tony." Tony looked into Peters eyes, he knew he was dying.

"No, your not going to leave me." Tony placed his hands on Peters cheeks, he didn't realize he was crying until Peter tried to wipe away a tear.

Peters eyes started to shut again as blood started dribbling out of his mouth.

"No no no no no, Peter, stay with me kid, your ok, your ok." Peter didn't answer back, Tony placing his hands on Peters face to better view of his eyes, they were shut, and lifeless.

"PETER STAY WITH ME!" Tony waited, tears running down his face, he was getting more and more frantic by the second.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Everyone turned to Tony, their mind off the broken lady laying on the ground.

"Please." Steve and Natasha ran over to where Tony was sitting with Peter.

"It will be faster if I fly back to the compound with him." Steve helped to get Peter into Tonys arms, the moment they knew he was secure Tony was off.

\----------------------------

Steve, Natasha and Clint stayed with Darla, she had died when Tony hit her with his blast, they had tried to revive her, but she was already to far gone.

It was for the best anyways, Tony and the rest of the Avengers would be out for revenge on her if she had lived, they all cared for Peter like he was one of their own, they couldn't imagine what the compound would be like without him anymore.

"Darla?" The remaining Avengers turned their heads to the door where a male voice was heard.

"What happened?" Casper ran over to his wife, who was laying still on the concrete floor.

"She... didn't make it." Steve crouched down next to the grieving husband.

"What, how..." 

"She got in the way, Tony shot her when she tried to kill Peter."

"He deserved the pain of loosing somebody!" Casper got up and body slammed Steve who quickly grabbed the man and cuffed his hands together.

"Nobody deserves that." Clint told Casper when he tried to attack again.

"He's killed two of my family members, and broken dozens of other families!"

"We all regret the people we couldn't save, it hurts us when we lose somebody during battle, but that doesn't mean you can kidnap and torture a 16 year old kid just to get back at him."

"What is my son going to do without his Mom now?"

"We don't know."

Steve could hear the police cars he had called to restrain Darla and her husband, he left the building to go talk to them about what had happened.

He could hear the protests from Casper, he could hear Clint and Natasha comforting each other praying to Thor and anyone who would hear that Peter would make it out alive.

Steves phone rang in his pocket.

It was Tony.

He answered the call.

"Steve." He could hear that Tony was crying over the phone, and Peppers cry's of grief in the back ground

"What happened?"

"We lost him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my finger slipped
> 
> Btw I was up at 1:00 writing this chapter bawling my eyes out.
> 
> Sleep deprivation and sad writing do not mix well


	10. Bring him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words that are not speech in this part are Steve's thoughts, it switches between Tony and Steve in the call if anybody gets confused

"We lost him."

No.

"What."

It couldn't be.

"The monitor flatlined for about two minutes"

Is he alive?

"Is he alive?"

Please.

"Barely, but we got him back."

Steve crumpled to his knees.

"Is he safe."

Tears streaked his face.

"We don't know yet."

Why?

"What don't you know?"

Don't say it.

"He might not make the night."

No.

"No."

Not the kid.

"Tony I need you, we're loosing him again." 

Bruce

He can hear the monitor in the background, The phone line goes dead.

"Steve?" Clint and Natasha come up behind him.

"What happened?"

What does he say?

"He might not make the night."

Natasha and Clint both gasped, Steve could've sworn that he saw Natasha's eyes glisten, or maybe it was his own, he didn't know any more.

"We need to get back to the compound, we can help out more over there." Steve got up and walked back over to the quin-jet

The mood was somber for the rest of the flight, nobody wanting to talk about what had happened, they were all in shock.

\--------------------------------

"Tony we need to close as many wounds as we can, we can't have him loosing more any more blood."

They both got to work on any major cuts on Peter, they had been able to stop most of the bleeding, and got his stomach patched up.

Bruce had given Peter oxygen and fluids the moment he had gotten inside the med bay.

Tony ran over to the storage facility in the med bay where they kept all the blood the Avengers had saved incase they needed it, that included Peter.

"Tony I need that blood, he's lost too much for too long!"

The heart monitor sped up in the few minutes that Tony had been gone to get the blood.

Tony ran over to Bruce with the pack of blood for Peter, they were able to get it inside of him and get him out of hypovolemic shock.

He didn't look much better than when they first brought him in, but he was close to being in the safe zone once again.

"How is he?" Pepper walked in when she realized there wasn't more that they could do.

"He's still not stabilized, we could still lose him if we're not careful." Bruce was still up and about looking for anything he could do to help Peter.

Pepper placed her hand onto Tony's shoulder, he was sitting next to the bed holding Peter's hand, a few tears still ran down his face.

"Pepper?" Tony looked up to her.

"Yes?"

"When he wakes up, do you think we could adopt him?" 

"Of corse we can, I wanted to ask if we could adopt him and make him apart of out family since the day that May died."

"Me too."

\----------------------------------

It had been a week since Peter was admitted into the Med bay, and he still hadn't woken up.

Tony was still worried, they had another scare a few hours after they had brought him back, he hadn't come out of the med bay since he had come in.

He knew it was unhealthy, he knew he was wrecking his body, but he knew that he had to be there for Peter, he couldn't disappear again, he couldn't lose this battle.

Tony was sitting next to Peter, trying to catch up with work, and making sure that the Reilly's could never touch his his kid again.

"Tny?" Tony nearly dropped his tablet, he looked next to him to see Peters half lidded eyes looking right at him.

"Hey kiddo, you gave us quite the scare."

"Wht hppned?"

"Nothing you need to be worried about," He ran his fingers through Peters hair. "get some rest, i'll be right here when you wake up."

Peter didn't need to be told twice, he closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

Tony smiled at the progression.

\------------------------

Two weeks after Peter woke up again, Tony and Pepper were both in the room when it happened.

Tony was holding Peter's hand again, rubbing circles on the back of it, when he felt Peter's hand give a little squeeze on his own.

"Hey Pete."

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Hurts."

"I know buddy, we've almost got you in the clear, just a few more days."

"Ok." Peter closed his eyes, resting his body and getting better.

Tony looked over to Pepper who was beaming.

"He's getting better."

\-------------------------------

It took them four weeks for them to be able to move Peter back into his own room, Tony definitely did not want to leave his side this time, Peter didn't complain.

Peter stayed in bed for another 2 and a half weeks before he was allowed to move from bed room to living room and kitchen, he was ecstatic to get up and move again.

Tony stayed with Peter the entire time, Pepper didn't mind that he wasn't coming to any meetings, she wanted to be with them too, but she had a company to run.

Peter still woke up with nightmares in the middle of the night most nights, Tony was always there to help him out of it, and to calm him down.

Six weeks after the incident Peter was all cleared, they held a party for him, they decorated the compound, Ned and Mj came over, and they had multiple different treats.

At the end of the night everyone was crowded in the living room, Tony and Pepper had insisted on getting Peter a gift, an envelope.

When Peter opened the envelope it was the adoption forms that Pepper and Tony had been working hard to do.

"Do you want to become a Stark?"

"Yes." Peter dropped the envelope and jumped into Tony and Peppers arms, their small family was finally going to be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it, I'm done!
> 
> I might do mini fic's on the after part of this story, or during the time in the hospital with Tony and Pepper.
> 
> I don't really know how to go on with this and I think it's just best to end here (for now)
> 
> Thank you to all that read this, and supported this fic, it means a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Darla, Fabian, and Casper are all original characters, if I need to clear that up for anybody.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed


End file.
